Shards
Shards(Minerva Glass) (also called 'Shar' Sh-ar) was a proclaimed 'villain' who can manipulate the glass around her. But in reality, she's actually a hero. Personality Even if she looks like a regular 14 year old, Shards is actually cold and intense if someone tries to talk to her or befriend her. She also rarely smiles at anything or laughs. Occasionally, she get very sarcastic if someone irritates her to the point she feels like tearing down a whole building. She also acts really tough and strong (and she really is for someone her age). History Backstory The Glass family were a well-known sports family that engaged in tennis. Athena Glass and Apollo Glass are considered the best tennis players of all time. Eventually, they had Minerva Glass, their child who also became an expert on the sport. Minvera Glass had a very exciting and fun childhood. She learned how to play tennis from her parents and was expected to be just as good as they were. She also learned boxing just for a hobby. Athena Glass eventually died in a simple car crash. At that time, everything in the Glass family rolled downhill. Apollo started getting cranky and upset at Minerva all the time and Minerva hardly got a chance to go outside at all. They even had financial problems and that lead to Apollo doing some business with the wrong people. Apollo met a scientist who claimed that he can help with all of his problems. The scientist just needed someone to test a type of experiment on. Since Apollo didn't want to be the test subject himself, he told the scientist he can use his daughter. And that's how Minerva got into the whole thing. After that day, Minerva became a test dummy. It was rather a painful experiment as well. On the third day, Minerva's powers from the experiment activated and caused all of the glass around her to break. Seeing that it worked, the scientist paid her father his money that he promised to give him and let him go. On the other hand, Minerva was to be locked up in a room so he can keep a close eye on her as well as record the results from the experiment. Days passed and Minerva finally got used to her powers. She planned an escape to free herself since she knew there would be no one out there who would help her. Once she finally had her whole escape plan in place, she put it into action. But in order to do so, she had to kill some people. This event still traumatizes her but it had to be done or else she'd be stuck there forever. Once she escaped, she immediately left the town and started living in different towns. She helped people for a living and she was marked as a hero to citizens and the police. Since she certainly didn't want to use her real name, she used the name Shards. She also changed her over all appearance as well as her personality. Joining Fusion Europe Fusion Europe was on the hunt on looking for some recruits and they came across Shards' records. They saw her as a potential hero and one of their members asked her if she wanted to join. She of course, rejected their offer since she didn't do groups or get along with others for that matter. After an amount of persisting and bargaining, Shards joined their group and is now one of their heroes. Abilities/Powers Glass manipulation * Create/generate/increase glass. * Shape, compress, and/or otherwise manipulate glass, including properties such as color, opacity and flexibility. ** Granulation ** Heat/cold resistance. ** Polish glass. ** Repair glass objects. ** Resistance/Invulnerability to damage. ** Sharpen/dull glass objects. ** Thermal Resistance * Crystallization into glass. * Earth Attacks using glass. * Hyalokinectic Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Move/lift glass at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. One could even do this on vacuum of space if one has way to survive the experience. ** Matter Surfing by riding a mass of glass. ** Shard Manipulation Category:Characters Category:Females